


Augment

by MinxLunatic



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek into the darkness
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxLunatic/pseuds/MinxLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au Kirk never expected to receive, the highly evolved Augment unit 'Khan' and the fact that he has to take the Augment with him in the five year expedition in space, doesn't make the situation any easier, but with the appearance of new faces that want to bring Starfleet to their very knees, their only solution is the very being the Captain can't wrap his head around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be gentle with me, I was inspired to write this after reading a cute fic about Khan having a ownership manual and couldn't resist.

Honestly, it wouldn’t have been difficult to notice the huge wooden crate-like box even if it wasn’t in the center of his living room, Kirk stared at the object for a moment the box was big enough to have a person inside and then some.

For a moment, Kirk tried to think back he didn’t remember ordering anything, especially something that almost took up half of his living space, granted his shabby little apartment wasn’t very big but the box itself, could take up the space between the coffee table to the kitchen which was no easy task.

Lifting his foot, he hesitantly nudged the box and paused as if he was waiting for something anything to jump out at any second,...but there was only silence he nudged the box again before waiting, but his response was just another awkward pause alright so that ruled out the possibility of whatever it was in there being alive.

Kirk ran a tired hand over his face, before dropping his pack onto the floor he turned heading toward the kitchen before opening a cabinet door under the sink, where he kept most of his tools the crowbar should do the job of opening the box open, he doubted he would need anything else.

With the crowbar in hand, Kirk stood and walked back to the box he paused studying it for a moment his blue eyes narrowed for a moment, before he pressed the edge of the crowbar between the lid, and the edge of the box itself he sucked in a breath biting his bottom lip before he gripped the base tightly and began to pull.

There was a snap, loud enough to cause his eardrums to ring as the nails attaching the lid to the box began to give way, and eventually let go the lid slid crashing to the floor with a soft thump, revealing the mystery it hid inside.

“Jesus Christ.”

He didn’t know what he would find in the box, his guesses ranged from a new refrigerator to a new bookshelf to replace the one he had ‘accidentally’ broken, a month ago -honestly, the incident wasn’t entirely his fault and he never really used the bookshelf to being with, so he didn’t seem devastated at all by the loss of it- but the 6’0 clearly unconscious male who laid in in the wooden-like tomb was clearly not what he had expected.

Oh god was he a murder victim? Was he intended to be sent to someone as a warning but got the wrong addresses? If so then Kirk didn’t have time to deal with that kind of shit, and the people who were meant to send said warning were a bunch of bumbling idiots, he sighed shaking his head before sparing another glance at the poor fool inside, he was attractive that was more than obvious, his skin was pale and his black hair was slicked back giving Kirk a strange urge to run his fingers through it, wondering if it felt as soft as it looked.

What the hell? Was he nuts? The male mentally kicked himself before rolling his eyes, was he thinking? Touch a dead man’s hair...or a man’s hair period, he wasn’t some lovesick girl, he moved to return the crowbar to the cabinet, deciding to report this to the federation and let them handle the investigation when he noticed the thick booklet, that rested above the mysterious male’s head.

Kirk quirked his brow, for a moment he thought about reaching in and grabbing it but the thought of it being a near a possibly long deceased body, put him at unease he turned his eyes to the cover however, deciding if it was worth reading from the look of it alone.

KHAN OWNERSHIP MANUEL.

Was written in large bold letters, wait...Khan? Ownership manuel? Why the hell was a ownership manuel doing next to a dead body, quickly the male reached in swiping it off the wooden floor before opening it’s pages.

CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE NOW RECEIVED YOUR KHAN UNIT PLEASE READ THIS MANUEL IN ORDER TO LEARN BEST WAYS TO USE AND CARE FOR HIM.

Khan Unit? So then that meant, that the person in the box wasn’t dead he was just a Augment...Oh thank god that meant less paperwork, but who ordered him a Augment? He had no use for one, sure he could barely take care of himself but it wasn’t as if he was barely getting by day after day.

TO TURN ON YOUR UNIT, YOU MUST FIRST RECHARGE HIM THIS WOULD REQUIRE YOU TO TAKE OFF ANY UNNECESSARY BARRIERS THAT BLOCK, THE CORD FROM YOUR UNIT’S PORT IN ORDER TO RECHARGE.

Port? Cord? Did it mean...Kirk’s eyes whirled toward the Augment...Khan eyes scanning the ‘barriers’ on the unit’s body, and for a brief moment the human’s cheeks turned pink, oh c’mon Kirk he’s just a Augment, it’s not like he has any... Kirk pushed that thought to the back of his mind, as quickly as possible before sucking in a breath and reaching into the box.

Hands grasping onto the unconscious being, with a low grunt he began to lift him from the box dear god this man was heavy, were all Augment’s this heavy? By the time Kirk had him onto the couch, his chest was heaving and his forehead began to shine with sweat, alright so what was next?...The cord!

The cord, which was long and coated with a black sheen, was apparently resting at the bottom of the box close to where Khan’s feet had been, for a moment the human wondered why he had never noticed it before, shaking his head, he stared at Khan...the manual said that ‘unnecessary barriers’ were to be removed, in order for the Augment to recharge. 

He could only assume that meant....Kirk lifted his hand to slap himself on the cheek, he wasn’t a child! He had passed the Kobyashi Maru test, saved the earth from apparently time-traveling romulans, and recently became captain of his mentor’s starship the Enterprise, he could take off another man’s clothes without freaking out and crawling into a corner!

The moment he practically ripped Khan’s jacket, along with his shirt off his body he began to question himself for a Augment he was, very...fit....more than fit the man had muscles on top of muscle’s, and was that eight pack!?! “Alright Kirk focus” he felt around fingers curling around the cold muscle’s, frowning when he couldn’t find the port, “where the hell is this thing?”

He felt lower fingers brushing against more muscle, and genetically engineered bone until he felt a small hole at the base of Khan’s spine, “thank god it isn’t lower” Kirk sighed, although he allowed himself to glance at the hem of the other’s pants, before grabbing one end of the cord and plugging it into the port, he glanced around plugging the other end in a nearby socket before he waited.

For any sign that the male was charging, for any sort of movement at all...but nothing “oh c’mon don’t tell me your broken already?” He huffed, or maybe he just wasn’t plugged in all the way, he reached over fingers gliding over the other’s back, checking to see if the plug was fully inserted into the socket, when pale eyelids opened and crystal blue eyes stared up at him.

There was a pause, as both men stared at each other until the Augment’s lips curled into a smirk “my, my master you just received me and you're already trying to use me, for sexual gratification?” 

Kirk knew in that moment, that Khan was going to be the worst little shit he would ever have to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the universe this story is based in, Augments were created to fulfill the needs of humans although they were genetically engineered they are still in a way like humans, and have emotions and such although they chose to ignore such things, also is anyone willing to proofread for me?...Please?

“Although I understand, that my physical looks were designed to be alluring to all genders, constant staring still does make me feel uncomfortable.” 

Kirk’s cheeks flushed as he tore his eyes away, he couldn’t help it...the man was stone still now here he was sitting on his couch acting like he didn’t have a care in the world, “so your my Augment?” the Captain finally voiced, running his fingers through his hair before gazing at the genetically engineered being once again.

Khan leaned back on the plush furniture, his gaze turned to his master as he nodded slowly “it would appear so” he confirmed, there was an awkward pause as if neither knew what to say next “so what i’m your master now?” Khan quirked his brow, “it is only logical to call someone who owns you master.”

The way he spoke those words, made Kirk wonder if he was being cynical or just condescending his eye twitched for a moment, as he bit back a sarcastic comment of his own, before asking “so...what do we do now?” Light blue eyes gazed at him in humor, “whatever you desire, although if you intend on using me for sexual release, I suggest you warn me before you attack me.”

“I thought you weren’t charging!” Kirk quickly defended, his face on the verge of turning the color of cherries “I had to make sure, you weren’t broken somehow!” Khan was silent for a moment, the way his lips curled into a smirk revealed his amusement, at how flustered the human before him was.

“If I had been malfunctioning, you have been alerted of such a thing and my systems would have automatically shifted to emergency power.”

Oh...well....he hadn’t known that, “It’s in the manual” Kirk blinked his mouth opened to fire off a comment before he closed it, making a mental note to actually take the time to read the manual to prevent future incidents such as this, “oh come now master, you shouldn’t be so flustered it’s quite normal for owners to have such relationships with their Augment’s, I was created to fulfill your every possible need.”

“Not that one!”

“Are you sure, genetically engineered beings can bring wonders if we truly put our minds to it.” 

Oh god was Khan flirting with him? Augment’s could do such a thing? Now that he thought about it, Kirk knew little to nothing about Augments just that they were created to fulfill the needs of humans, they were like...well in no better word servants but Kirk hated viewing them that way, which was now he never desired to have one.

But someone obviously wanted him to, a brush of warm fingers against his thigh brought Kirk from his thoughts and the male almost jumped out of his skin, when he noticed Khan’s face only inches away from his own “am I really that boring to you master?” He asked voice husky, so close that Kirk could feel his breath on his face.

“W-what?” The human stuttered, still stunned at the sudden closeness “do I really bore you, to the point where you no longer register my presence” for a moment Kirk detected a hint of pain as Khan spoke, as if him zoning out had really hurt him in ways the human couldn’t possibly imagine, “no of course not you don’t bore me Khan.”

“Do I keep your interest?” The Augment’s fingers brushed against Kirk’s tigh, a shiver ran up the Captain’s spine and for a moment he prayed that tightness in his pants, would go unnoticed the fingers stilled for a moment before gliding slowly upwards. Playing with the hem of the other’s shirt threatening to touch quivering heated skin, before traveling even high only to pause at his neck.

“Do I master?” Kirk didn’t answer he was afraid that would come out as moans, instead of words instead his gaze traveled from Khan’s eyes to his lips, he could hear his heart pound against his chest and the urge to have Khan closer to press his lips against his, suddenly became nagging.

“Master...” Khan leaned in lips only inches apart, Kirk unable to fight the temptation any longer moved in as well the distance between them closing until, Khan suddenly pulled back blue eyes filled with mirth and mischievousness before he slid off Kirk’s lap entirely a aura of pure victory, rolling off him in waves.

“What?” Kirk uttered confused, and still dazed while Khan continued to smirk.

“I do believe that is what you humans call, payback for what you did to me.”

Wait so then all that was... “god damnit Khan!” Kirk shouted, his head in his hands as he tried to wrap around the fact that his damn servant, a being who is suppose to as emotional and conniving as a Vulcan just made him want to tear off his clothes, throw him over the coffee table, and fuck him until he couldn’t utter words in only a few moments.

“Now if you do excuse me, I am what you may call famished and do desire to replenish myself” with that Khan walked into the kitchen, the sly smirk still on his face with full force and it didn’t help the shame Kirk felt inside.


	3. Chapter 3

“So let me see if I understand this correctly, someone wrapped up a Augment in a pretty little box and gave it to you for free might I add, and you want to take said Augment with us to the five year mission?” Bones words were more of a statement than a question, “do you have any idea how ridiculous that idea is?” 

Kirk shrugged, he didn’t see anything wrong with the idea after all he couldn’t leave Khan in his shabby apartment for five years, who knew what kind of trouble his Augment would create if he left him alone for that long.

“Damn it Jim! We don’t even know who sent it!”

“Him Bones” Kirk corrected, “it’s a him” Bones sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, a familiar gesture Kirk has witnessed over the years, he knew it well enough to know that Bones was reaching his frustration level but he couldn’t help the smirk that began to crawl on his face, every-time he had seen it.

“Alright, we don’t even know who sent ‘him’ to you” Kirk had wondered that himself, but didn’t spend too much thought on it, there was a possibility that whoever sent the Augment to him simply wanted to congratulate him on becoming Captain, he couldn’t consider any other purpose than that...or someone just wanted to give him a gift that would annoy the hell out of him instead.

“But just think about it Bones.”

“Think about what? The potential disasters that could occur if you bring him along?”

Oh good ol Bones, always seeing the negative side in a situation “we could have a extra hand on the ship” Kirk offered weakly, “besides didn’t you always say, that you wanted to exam a Augment? This is your chance to do that!” There was a light that shined in Bones eyes, when he said this and in that moment Kirk knew he won the argument.

“I still don’t know Jim...” the tone of his words wasn’t as stern, but more of bordering on the line of worried and concerned, Kirk smiled lifting his arm to wrap it around his friends shoulder pulling him close “you worry too much Bones” he said “everything will be fine you’ll see.” 

Bones opened his mouth before closing it, his lips forming into a thin line as he thought shaking his head, “alright...” he sighed, “you are the captain after all...” Kirk rolled his eyes before his smile turned a sly smirk, “do you want to see him?” Now that held Bones’s attention, he turned toward Kirk feigning disinterest as he shrugged, but the excitement was clear to see behind the facade “of course, it is only logical that I give him a physical examination, to make sure he’s fit to come aboard” Bones huffed.

Kirk rolled his eyes knowing that wasn’t the real reason, behind the other male’s interest in the Augment but not voicing his thoughts...for now, “follow me he’s in my office.” He motioned for his friend to follow, before walking briskly down the narrow hallway clearly excited to see to see what his friend would think of Khan.

The door to his office slid open, the site behind it however was not what the Captain had expected Khan was there just as he left him, but the fact that he wasn’t alone caused him to gaze at the sudden guest curiously.

“Spock?” He uttered, his tone showing his confusion at the Vulcan’s presence, “what are you doing here?” Spock didn’t respond his attention narrowed on the male, who sat in Kirk’s chair...wait...he never said he could sit there! Khan’s attention was also occupied, his blue eyes lighting up with mischief while his lips curled into what seemed to be a victorious smirk.

“Captain...” Spock began finally, speaking for the first time although his eyes never traveled toward the human, “who is your...guest?” At the question Kirk turned toward Khan, the smug look on the other’s face seemed to grow by the second, “this is Khan my Augment, I’m hoping that he accompanies us during our five year mission.”

Spock nodded slowly, although he didn’t utter another sound Bone’s eyes traveled from the first officer to the genetically engineered being, then back again feeling as if he had intruded on some sort of hostile meeting, the thought of it sending a strange chill up his spine.

“Khan Bones wants to check you over, to make sure you're good to go” Kirk sighed, feeling a strange urge to break the strange stare down Khan nodded slowly, sliding off the chair with a grace Kirk never knew he possessed, “of course master” he purred the title with a hint of both playfulness and possessiveness.

He brushed past Kirk, his pale fingers touching the back of the Captains head for only a few moments before he turned his attention back toward Spock, “it was very nice to meet you Mr. Spock” he said, although the glint in his eyes suggested otherwise before he turned and followed Bones out of the room.

“Okay what the hell was that about?”   
Spock stared at the door for a moment, before his gaze turned toward Kirk “Captain I highly suggest you do not give your full trust, toward your...Augment” the human blinked, what did he mean? Khan was his Augment a being created to serve his every need, why shouldn’t he trust him? Before he could question Spock turned his presence signalling the doors to slide open, and walked out of room.

Kirk sighed shaking his head, this was going to be a very long five years.


End file.
